


Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

by geekoncaffeine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Dinner Guest, Established Relationship, F/M, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Meeting the Parents, Other, Parenthood, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Surprises, ineffable parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: My entry for this weeks 666 fic challenge - Eden.Aziraphale and Crowley's daughter is bringing home her boyfriend to meet her parents. But who is this mystery man? What will they think of him? What does it all have to do with Eden?





	Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/gifts), [jaradel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/gifts).



> Bless you [ Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked) for looking this one over again! Thank you darling.
> 
> Happy birthday to [ mrsnoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsnoggin/pseuds/mrsnoggin) yesterday and [ jaradel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel) tomorrow!

“My dear, get a wiggle on. They’ll be here any minute!” Aziraphale called up the stairs. He then set about fussing with his bow tie in the hall mirror for the 6,000th time in the last hour. Their daughter was bringing home ‘the one’ she’d said on the phone. Neither had asked the other to make it official yet, not until they’d met the parents at least.

“Yes, alright I’m almost ready, Angel.” _How did she know who ‘the one’ was anyway after a year? Look how long it had taken us to figure it all out!_ Crowley thought coming down the stairs two at a time. They hadn’t changed much in 25 years. Still a flash bastard who was just nice enough, and still a bastard worth knowing. The only thing that had changed was that they’d given up London close to 20 years ago to move to the South Downs to raise their daughter. But she’d gone off to college in the big city, as children do, and apparently met someone she was serious about. “Stop messing about with that tie or there won’t be a bow tie by the time they get here!”

Aziraphale removed his hands from the bow tie and chose to wring them instead. What could he say, he was nervous. This was their little girl. Their miracle really. Her conception and birth had been quite a surprise to them both. But as with everything else in their 6,000-year history they had taken it in stride. It was also a good thing neither of them really didn’t need to sleep because in the early days it appeared their little bundle of joy wasn’t much for Crowley’s favorite past time either. This did not stop Crowley from sleeping, but otherwise, the demon doted on the baby to the point where they almost had to draw straws to tend to her needs.

“Now remember Crowley, no snakeheads or snapping the young man off to the North Pole.”  
Crowley opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he caught the warning glare from his husband.

“Fine.”

“And no using your little truth-telling tricks on the boy either.”

“I am astonished at you. I have never, Angel!”

Aziraphale straightened the white coat he had now had for closer to two hundred years before addressing his husband. “Are we forgetting the nun at that paintball facility in 2018?” He asked looking over the top of his reading glasses. He seemed to wear them more and more these days. Not that Crowley minded one bit.

“I don’t know what you are referring to. I think I hear a car in the drive.”

Looking out the window by the door Aziraphale became giddy and practically gavotted in place. “Oh, they’re here!”

“Alright Angel, calm down.” Crowley stood behind him and looked over Aziraphale’s head. “Does he look familiar to you?”

“I don’t think so, should he?”

*******

The young woman got out of the car and looked toward the house she had called home from her birth. She had shoulder-length red hair and blue-gold eyes, favored classic colors in the latest style of clothing. Really she was the best of both her parents. “Well, here it is Tad. This is where I grew up. What do you think?”

Thaddeus Dowling*, Warlock Thaddeus Dowling that is, stepped out of his side of the car and looked at the house. “It’s nice. Are you sure they’re going to like me?”

“Of course they will.” She held out a hand which he took and they walked up to the front door. It opened as they approached.

“Eden! It’s so nice to have you home dearest!” Aziraphale cooed. “Who’s your young man?”

“This is Warlock Thaddeus Darling.”

“That rings a bell doesn’t it, my dear?”

“It's fine. It’s tickety-boo!” Crowley exclaimed as he passed out cold.

*Why his parents had thought Warlock was a good English name was beyond him and he stopped using it as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I love your comments and to be honest they keep me going (and sometimes I do put them to good use later).
> 
> Come shout with me on twitter @GeekOnCaffeine.


End file.
